1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a rail system for an outdoor shelter. More particularly, the invention relates to a rail system for an outdoor shelter that enables a shade member of the outdoor shelter to be adjusted.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Portable outdoor shelters, such as portable gazebos and pergolas, are useful for a myriad of different applications. For example, outdoor gazebos and pergolas are often used for backyard patio gathering spaces. Because the outdoor gazebos and pergolas are at least partially enclosed, table and chair sets may be arranged underneath the outdoor gazebo or pergola so that the individuals seated around the table may remain cooler by being shaded from direct sunlight. Also, when food is being served outside, a food serving table or tables are often placed underneath the gazebo or pergola to protect the food from direct sunlight and rain.
Although, the shading elements of conventional outdoor shelters are not adjustable so as to allow the amount of shade to be adjusted by a user. For example, conventional outdoor shelters have fixed roof structures that are not capable of being adjusted. As such, conventional outdoor shelters have no means of compensating for the directional differences in the sunlight entering the outdoor shelter throughout the course of the day.
Therefore, what is needed is a rail system for an outdoor shelter that enables the shade member of the outdoor shelter to be readily adjusted by a user so as to permit shading qualities of the outdoor shelter to be modified. In addition, a rail system for an outdoor shelter is needed that allows the shade member of the outdoor shelter to be easily adjusted for the directional differences in the sunlight entering the outdoor shelter throughout the course of the day.